


Welcome to Individual city

by Dappled_san



Category: Undertale (Video Game), Zootopia (2016)
Genre: AU, Multi, Only cuz it has to work that way, Romance, Slow Burn, correct me if I'm wrong I'm new to AUs, some police brutality, there will be a few ocs, undertale - Freeform, undertale AU I think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6307459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dappled_san/pseuds/Dappled_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>( might change the title lol.) I couldn't help but feel that vibe from watching Zootopia, but I was gonna keep it to myself. The vibe that it would make a good ReaderCop!/Sans story..instead of predators and prey, it would be Monsters humans. Same concept from the movie, but will have changes to fit the characters..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Individual city

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a quick test that will be swapped for an actual chapter if people wanna see this as a possible story. I will have spoilers to Zootopia, but it will not directly be like it..or I'll try to not be that direct lol..

Long ago, there were monsters and people. 

People were way different from monsters. In their blood was a flight or fight reflex that kept them safe...

Safe from the magic welding, hungry monsters that would feed off the powerful souls of the humans..

Many years passed, and the two species finally evolved..they went through trial and error..but now..after so many decades the monsters have returned..

The young human jumped out from their spot on the stage and threw their hands on their hips proudly, their voice echoing to the audience before them.." We became friends! Friends that can live in Individual City, and be whatever they want to be!" They chirped, two others joined them..one a small bird like monster, and the other a little girl. They both wore different occupational type clothes.. The bird had on a suit, while the little girl had on a astronaut outfit with a helmet way too big for her tiny head..

The bird was the first to speak, how he wanted to be a person who did taxes..while the little girl wanted to be a space explorer..Then it was their turn. The other tiny human bounced back up in front and pulled a police officers cap from behind their back. Proudly they plopped the hat into their cranium and tugged the top tightly against their forehead. A grin laced their lips before they spoke..

"..And I, will be a police officer! "


End file.
